Challenge: The Death Knight
by Silverscale
Summary: A Harry Potter challenge, I am trying to get some inspiration back by issuing a challenge to all those fine fic writers out there. Hope you will find it interesting. Rated M as that's the Challenge Rating.


Challenge: The Death Knight

Okay this is a challenge to all you who want to try and make a Time Travel story where Harry Potter is sent back to the Dark Ages and finds himself recruited into a Crusade and later awakens a great power that marks him as the new Grim Reaper, traveling as an ageless eighteen year old knight, leading the dead to their resting place.

Pairing? Well no Yaoi, absolutely no Ginny and no Hermoine, unless she is a slave, I prefer Harem but that's up to you to decide.

The story can be a crossover if you want it to be that, even just the parts you like.

I even made an example of what the start of the story can be like, I added some elements of Dante's Inferno but it is not a crossover, unless anyone wants it to be one.

* * *

><p>The warrior had been alone for so long, he didn't remember how it came to be like it was, all he knew was that he had been found by the Cardinal fighting grown soldiers at the age of fourteen, and winning. He had been recruited and for three years had been fighting for God, though he personally didn't believe squat in the bible. What he sought to discover was his past, a past he had no memories of, not even his name. At the current time he was among the front troops who had laid siege to the holy city of Jerusalem, breaching the temple, killing the enemy soldiers and keeping the civilians from rioting with non violent ways, he didn't think civilians should be drawn into a warrior's battle. Wielding his halberd against those who sought to tear him apart he had earned the command of four units, and was using them to guard the prison, but then things had gone bad as enemy reinforcements bombarded the city. He had survived the battle, but he found himself attacked by an assassin, a dagger piercing his spine, the world smudged itself into a spectral realm and a shadowy wraith approaching him, telling him it is his time.<p>

"Where will I go?"

"**You don't know? For all those whose lives you have taken, for all those who you have slaughtered, you shall burn in the pits."**

Without a word the warrior yanked out the dagger from his neck and threw it to the ground and held onto his halberd with determination in his face.

"I shall not."

"**What! You dare defy death!"**

"You are not death, my search for answers shall not end with the game of devils and angels wraith."

"**How dare you claim to know the face of Death!"**

The answer he made came out by haunting memories he had no real knowledge off, as if it was just natural, as he was speaking the plain truth. "Cause I have seen it! Whenever I look in the mirror, I see my face! The face of Death!"

"**Impudent blasphemer!"**

With a snarl the wraith launched itself at the impotent mortal for his heretical claim of being Death, ridiculous, he, Azrael, was the Angel of Death! He alone held dominion over the souls of the fallen, so it had been since the birth of time! It swung its skeletal scythe at the crusader who just ducked and swung his halberd in a wide arch, smashing into the side of the spirit's cloaked shape, sending its shape flying. Leaping after the shaken creature the warrior swung his halberd into a down ward thrust and white energy seemed to gather at the tip before it slammed down, straight through the spectral being's body.

"**I-Impossible! N-no man can defeat death!"**

"I do not know what I am... but I am no man." The crusader stated coldly before he grabbed the scythe and as if it answering its wielder's will it shifted into the shape of a giant double axe, lifting up the wraith the crusader pulled back his weapon and swung it, the spirit's spectral eyes widening in horror as it realized what was happening.

"**Y-you!****It****c-cannot****be!****Y-you****have****y-yet****to****be****born!****Ha-****"** Its words were silenced forever by the axe splitting into his body while the halberd pulled up, ripping the thing to shreds. The world returned to normal and the crusaders strapped his weapons onto his back before walking off towards the north, there would be no answers here, he had to move to where he came from... the north... always to the north.

"Gods I need a drink..."

And to the nearest pub.

-TBC-

A/N: What do you think? Challenging enough?


End file.
